Yamato Ishida vs los exs
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Ponerse de novio con Mimi Tachikawa lo único que trae es problemas con los ex-novios de la chica ¿Yamato podrá contra ellos?¿Asumirá las consecuencias de querer a la pelidecolores? [Reto dejado por Ficker Dicker en "Las Mendigas fickeras II" del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Presentación

_Digimon y Scott Pilgrim me pertenecen._

* * *

Yamato odiaba las fiestas, las odiaba con toda su alma. Quería estar en su casa mirando una película, tocando algo en su bajo, leyendo algún libro, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en un lugar lleno de gente escuchando música que no le gustaba. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, no quería hablar con ningún desconocido ni quería bailar.

" _Tenemos que salir, buscar lugares donde tocar, conocer gente que sepa de lugares donde tocar, simplemente conocer gente. Oye, necesitas una nueva novia, no me digas que no ¿Hace cuánto que no estás con alguien? Pues lo necesitas. Deja de ser un ermitaño amargado. Tal vez por eso eres así, porque no tienes una novia. Sí, eso necesitas para dejar de ser así ¿Ustedes que dicen chicos?"_ Esas eran las constantes palabras de su mejor amigo y mánager de su banda. Lo mataría en cualquier momento, prefería no tener más mejor amigo que seguir escuchando sus estupideces. Oh, y los demás… los mataría a todos, a Sora, Takeru, Joe y Koushiro por darle la razón a Taichi o no contradecirlo.

Apretó con más fuerza el vaso de cerveza que tenía en sus manos hasta romperlo. Se levantó de golpe al ver que se había mojado e insultó más al aire.

Frustrado, buscó otro vaso y emprendió camino para irse de ahí.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Taichi lo tomó de la camisa deteniéndolo.

— A mi casa — gruñó el rubio

— No te puedes ir, aquí hay mucha gente del amplio mundo de la música

— Taichi tiene razón esta vez — Sora aparecía tras ellos

— Tú solo defiendes a tu novio — soltó con brusquedad, no debió haber dicho eso,y menos a Sora, pero de verdad que estaba enojado

— No, esta vez sí — esta vez fue Koushiro quien apareció — Fijáte, allí está Kisumi Tanaka: tiene un blog muy conocido de música — señaló a otro lugar — Aquel es conocido como A.O. tiene...

— Un canal de youtube donde pasan los video-clips de bandas nuevas, lo sé — el rubio rodeó los ojos.

— Ese es Subaru Neko, dueño del _Mithos_

— ¿El bar? — con ese sí se sorprendió un poco.

— El mismo — respondió — Supongo que escuchaste de el DJ _Chidofu_ — señaló a otro — Por allí está Jon Kurita, escribe sobre música en casi todos los periódicos del país.

Yamato se estaba enojando más por el hecho de que sus amigos tenían razón.

— Sé quién es

— Aq…

— ¡Basta! — levantó los brazos en señal de rendimiento — Ya entendí.

— Tu hermano está haciendo las cosas bien, deberías hacer lo mismo que él — el pelirrojo señaló con la cabeza la dirección en la que estaba Takeru y tres pares de ojos lo siguieron.

El "pequeño" rubio estaba hablando muy animadamente con una chica de pelo rosa.

No cualquier chica de pelo rosa, era la chica de pelo rosa más linda que Yamato jamás había visto en su vida… Un momento ¡La había visto en alguna parte!

— No es cualquier chica — Koushiro volvía a relucir sus datos mentales — Es Mimi Tachikawa, trabaja en _Light Records_

— ¿Esa disquera no queda en Estados Unidos? — preguntó Sora

— Sí. Mimi es de Japón pero vivió casi toda su vida en . — ¿hay algo que su amigo no supiera? — Dicen que la mandaron a buscar nuevos talentos… aunque también dicen que se vino porque renunció.

— Es muy bonita — la pelirroja dijo en voz alta lo más obvio del mundo para Yamato.

En eso vieron cómo ella reía y anotaba algo en el brazo de Takeru, al finalizar, le dio un beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue, el rubio menor hizo lo mismo pero se encaminó hacia sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa.

— Soy el mejor, no tienen por qué decirlo — la sonrisa de superioridad del rubio menor era algo notable — Tengo una cita con una chica hermosa, que además va a venir a ver la banda, no dijo nada de _Ligth Records_ , pero es obvio que si le gusta - y así será - hablará con ellos por un contrato — hizo una exagerada reverencia — No me lo agradezcan.

— Bien — Yamato estaba de brazos cruzados y con la cejas bien cruzadas — Ya que mi hermanito es un genio y no me necesitan ¿Me puedo ir? — no esperó respuesta, simplemente dio media vuelta y emprendió camino.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y al salir, la volvió a ver, la famosa Mimi Tachikawa estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la puerta. Siguió su camino.

— Adiós — Yamato se dió vuelta para asegurarse de que era a él a quien saludaban, no vio más que a la peli-rosa sonriendo.

— ¿Yo?

— No, disculpa, te confundí con alguien más.

— Mi hermano

— Oh — se sorprendió — No importa, igual, hasta luego — volvió a sonreír.

Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

* * *

He aquí la primer parte de:

Reto de **Ficker D.A.T** tomado por **LaBahaus**

 **Pairing** : Mimato **Características** : bien, me gustaría ver algo al estilo Scott Pilgrim. Una Mimi de pelo colorido que ha tenido varios ex-novios, y un Yamato que se enfrenta a ellos. Me gustaría esa onda delirante que tiene la película, en la mayor medida en que se pueda. Puntos extra si aparece en algún momento el rayo des-veganizador (?). Supongo que debería ser, por tema de historia, un AU, aunque si alguien se las ingenia para que no lo sea, ningún problema. Supongo que debería ser un long-shot. **Género** : Fantasia(?)/Romance.

Espero que guste, especialmente a Ficker.

Faltan varios capítulos, veremos qué va saliendo, y pido disculpas de antemano porque la actualización no va a ser algo con regularidad.

Adió!


	2. Epifanía

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

Yamato iba caminando perdido en un laberinto, era todo blanco, brillante y molesto para la vista, no tenía ni idea ni cómo, ni cuándo llegó; se miró: tenía su pijama puesto - un jogging y una remera negros de tela fina - además de estar descalzo. No era su primera vez en ese lugar, pero nunca entendía qué hacía allí.

Simplemente andaba sin rumbo tratando de entender el porqué pasaba esto. Hasta que la vio, otra vez la vio, ahora recordaba en dónde la había conocido; esta vez llevaba puestos unas zapatillitas de lona blancas, un vestido azul a pequeños lunares blancos y sus labios rojo intenso, caminaba a paso rápido, sus pisadas se hacían escuchar y su contoneo era claro y preciso. Se la quedó viendo, ahora sabía su nombre: Mimi Tachikawa ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

— Oye!

Ella se dio vuelta, sin dejar de caminar, lo miró y le sonrió, volvió a dar media vuelta para seguir con su camino y desaparecer.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Takeru? — su hermano menor todavía no había llegado al ensayo.

— No lo sé — respondió Koushiro.

Buscó con los ojos alguna respuesta por parte de los demás pero todos estaban en la misma.

— Deberíamos haber comenzado ya — resopló, el menor siempre se tomaba todo a la ligera.

La puerta del departamento se escuchó abrirse y unas risas con ella, por quien reclamaban la atravesaba con la chica de la fiesta y de _los_ _sueños de Yamato_ , Mimi.

— ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, es que nos distrajimos mucho y no me di cuenta de la hora — un sonriente y despreocupado Takeru se acercaba a todos.

— Tenemos una competencia de bandas la semana que viene y se supone que no puede venir nadie a los ensayos — Yamato sentía que su ceño no podía estar más fruncido.

— Veo que este es el hermano gruñón — todos rieron, el aludido levantó la cabeza inmediatamente para ver quién hizo el comentario, sus mejillas ardían, ella sólo sonreía de lado.

— Ya… Tranquilo hermano — el rubio menor le tomó el hombro — Es Mimi, no causará problemas, ella entiende.

— Los ensayos son privados.

— ¿Entonces qué hacen aquí Taichi y Koushiro? — los aludidos levantaron las manos.

— De alguna manera forman parte de la banda — excusó.

— A mí no me molesta que se quede — Sora apareció secundando al otro, Yamato la miró con fastidio ¿por qué no estaba de su lado?

Se dio media vuelta, quería golpear a medio mundo, se colgó su bajo y empezó a tocar algo ya harto, el resto de la banda tomó su lugar y comenzaron a zapar para entrar en calor.

La tarde siguió pasando, el ojiazul seguía molesto, pero aún así tocaba lo que correspondía. Mimi había escuchado todo lo que habían tocado con atención y con una sonrisa ladina, Yamato la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando ¿Acaso siempre lo miraba a él?

— Debo irme — Mimi se levantó de su lugar una vez que terminaron con el ensayo — Me gustó mucho — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — preguntó Takeru.

— No será necesario — le dio un beso en la mejilla — ¡Adiós a todos! — alzó una mano, dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¡Es muy linda! — Sora se acercó con entusiasmo al rubio menor cuando se aseguró de que la otra se había ido.

— Mira que tu novio soy yo, Sora — Taichi puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja y todos - o casi todos - rieron.

— Mimi es hermosa, pero no nuestro no funcionará — dijo Takeru guardando su guitarra en su estuche tratando de restarle importancia.

— ¡¿Cómo que no funcionará?! — gritó la pelirroja — ¡¿Ya lo echaste a perder?! ¡Takeru! — dio un golpe en el piso con el pie.

— Tranquila — sonrió el aludido — Nos llevamos muy bien como amigos, nada más. Por algo pasó toda la tarde aquí.

Yamato sólo escuchaba, su cara no había cambiado en toda la tarde. Terminó de guardar su bajo, se lo puso al hombro y se fue sin saludar.

* * *

Antes de ir a su casa, Yamato decidió pasar por el parque que estaba cerca. Se sentó en un banco después de dejar su bajo en el suelo con cuidado y se prendió un cigarrillo. Hacía frío, sus manos se estaban endureciendo.

Un par de piernas se interpusieron en su mirada, era un short con unas medias bucaneras ¿no tenía frío?, se dio cuenta quien había estado vestida así en la tarde, cuando alzó su vista no se sorprendió… _del todo_.

— ¿Te acompaño?

— ¿Qué quieres?  
La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento de hombros. La castaña se sentó a su lado cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y se prendió su propio cigarrillo.

— Cuando conocí a Takeru pensé que eras tú — dijo expulsando humo, el rubio la miró de reojo — Cuando te saludé por accidente me di cuenta que me equivoqué.

— ¿Por qué apareces en mis sueños? — soltó con brusquedad, ella se volvió a encoger de hombros

— Hay noches en las que no puedo dormir, me aburro y me voy a explorar — lo miraba sonriente — Y tú tienes sueños extraños.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? — expulsó humo.

— ¿Tanto te molesta? — preguntó con el cigarrillo colgando de su boca.

Yamato no respondió, le dio otra calada a su tabaco y lo expulsó de sus pulmones.

Mimi se levantó de un salto de su lugar y tomó la misma posición en la que apareció ante la vista del rubio. Él podía volver a ver su piel desnuda entre sus medias, su short y su mano con un cigarro entre los dedos frente a sus ojos, no iba a alzar su vista. Pero ella le hizo otra jugada, posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Yamato (aún con el tabaco entre sus dedos) para sostenerse al agacharse, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al rubio cuando posó un beso sobre sus labios, corto, preciso. Eficaz. Despacio se separó de él con una sonrisa y mirada traviesa en su rostro.

Se fue dejando a un muchacho con los ojos, boca abiertos por la sorpresa, sus labios sensibles y con sabor a tabaco y cereza, y con su corazón saltando en su pecho.

* * *

 **Finalmente traigo el segundo capítulo.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza y por si no les gusta esta historia.**

 **Adió.**


End file.
